Rosa Carmesí
by Harunaruchiha
Summary: Sin memorias ni pasado una chica sueña repetidas veces la muerte de a quienes puede identificar como sus padres, una visita y el trabajo de su vida la llevaran a conocer el amor desbaratando una historia llena de sangre, rencores y unos cuantos sinsabores de la vida que querrán separarle o unirle con el amor de su vida ¿Triunfará el amor?


Rosado Carmesí.

* * *

Holis, ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? Vaya pues ya tiene tiempo que no escribía, y es que la señora inspiración abandonaba este vacacional cuerpecillo, esta historia tiene ya varios años pero me daba pena publicarla por que Bueh es un poco antigua y ni siquiera yo le agarraba la onda, hasta que un ataque de inspiración me motivó a modificarla y continuarla, esperando que sea de su agrado ya que bueno, es mi segundo Sasusaku.

 **Disclaimer** : La historia es de mi completa autoría, los personajes pertenecen al creativo Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Los ojos verdes de un sueño carmesí:

Aquella noche, donde el más frío invierno inundaba el lugar, el césped quedaba cubierto de una espesa y blanca nieve, el viento crujía colándose por los recientes vidrios rotos de las ventanas, lo que podría describirse como un apacible castillo quedaba teñido de un intenso color carmesí, de la mano corrían una mujer de mediana edad con un vestido celeste y una niña pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la mujer abrió con cautela las puertas de un viejo establo repleto de paja metiendo a la niña y señalando el enorme montículo de paja.

-Señorita.- Acomodando los cabellos de la niña y acariciando sus blancas mejillas con nerviosismo.- Debe escuchar firmemente mis palabras, necesito que... Sea tan buena niña como siempre, obediente y tan fuerte como lo ha demostrado, señorita, debe ocultarse en la paja-.

-¿Qué está pasando?- La pequeña preguntó confundida y asustada.

-No creo tener tiempo para decírselo, debe ocultarse ahí, si la llegase a encontrar no me lo perdonaría, mañana, al amanecer debe abandonar este lugar sin mirar atrás, huya, por favor señorita-.

-Pero... ¿Qué está...- La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta, las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando entrar a una mujer y un hombre, ella rubia, él de rosado y oscuro cabello, detrás de ellos un desconocido cuyos ojos rojos representaban una intensa sed de sangre blandía su espada, la niña asustada se metió en el montículo de paja quedando sola para escuchar lo que acontecía, dos individuos más entraban al establo identificando y arrastrando consigo a la mujer de mediana edad haciéndose escuchar, profanando los gritos tortuosos más grandes jamás descritos, la espada hacía un crujiente ruido, tres caídas en seco anunciaban que un vil acto acababa de acontecer manchando una vez más de esa intensa tonalidad roja aquel sitio, testigo de dejar tres cuerpos ya inertes, uno sobre otro, más allá del peligro la pequeña no soportaba ocultarse y salió, la macabra escena la dejó petrificada, dejando caer sus rodillas sobre el suelo, posicionándose sobre aquellos cuerpos ya fríos.

-Papá... Mamá... Ayame...- abrazó los cuerpos, fríos... Tan fríos que la nieve de alrededor era tibia a comparación, era cuestión de minutos, la niña estaba asustada per se resistía a soltar aquellos cuerpos a los que les estaba buscando calidez... Una calidez inexistente...

* * *

Desperté, posé una mano sobre mi frente mientras me despabilaba, ese sueño me perseguía continuamente ¿Qué significaba aquel sueño? Era un misterio que me había costado el sudor de mi frente, una frenética respiración y un nada pensado madrugar, sobre mi espacio se encontraba alguien a quien había preocupado obligándole a averiguar de que se trataba esta vez, de un salto se apresuró a atender su preocupación.

-Hitomi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Coloqué mis manos sobre mi ahora sudado pecho tratando de calmar mi respiración.

-Si... Tenten... Solo fue una pesadilla.- Traté de calmar a mi amiga.

-Vaya susto que me diste.- Preocupada se arrodilló a acariciar mi cabello.- Querida ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Estoy... Más que segura.- Acto seguido se sentó en mi cama al lado de mi.

-Mi preocupación no puede desvanecerse, mucho menos después de lo que dijiste mientras soñabas.

Un poco desconcertada contesté.- Yo... ¿Dije algo mientras soñaba?-.

-Dijiste... Mamá y papá.

Ahora comprendo la preocupación de mi amiga y es que... No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, hace unos años deambulaba por las calles de ningún y cualquier lugar, sin nombre ni memorias, tras una serie de desventuras que me hicieron perder la fe en cualquier tipo de persona hasta conmigo misma apareció.

Un día una chica de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y las ropas raídas tanto como las mías me encontró, me puso un nombre y nuevas memorias, todas creadas a partir de un sinfín de aventuras que comenzaba a vivir, una nueva vida en la que todo dolor desvanecía, tanto que el significado de una familia tenía una sola palabra para mi: hermana.

Mamá y papá eran algo desconocido al que carentemente podía llenar de sentido... Hasta esta mañana...

Mi hermana mayor estaba preocupada.

-Pero debo agradecer por tu sueño, últimamente me he vuelto muy floja y despertarme por mi cuenta tomaría mucho tiempo, vamos, las señoritas Hinata y Hanabi están por despertar, debemos alistarlas para el día de hoy.- Alzó el dedo índice mientras guiñaba el ojo.- Escuché que tendremos visitas.

-¿Visitas?

-Vamos sí, creo que los nobles Uchiha vendrán de visita con el heredero, un tal... Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer figura tener tu edad y la de Hinata, pero ¿Para que contarlo nada más así? Debemos apurarnos.

Se me hacía extraño que Tenten tuviese tanto entusiasmo en un día como hoy hasta que recordé, los días que tenemos visita el genio y primo de Hinata y Hanabi se veía obligado a salir de su recinto, un hecho bastante curioso, desde el día en que llegamos a este lugar en busca de comida para después aceptar una propuesta de trabajo como damas de compañía y fieles sirvientes de la familia más poderosa de la zona: los Hyuga, se nos dió a conocer a todos los miembros pero mi compañera posó su atención solo en uno: Neji Hyuga, primo hermano de las personas a las que haríamos compañía el tiempo que fuese necesario, ella lo llama amor a primera vista y hoy, precisamente hoy lo volvería a ver.

Por otro lado, por primera vez me sentía interesada con una visita ¿Quién será ese tal Sasuke Uchiha? ¿A qué se debe tal visita? Sobre mi cabecita una voz me respondía un fulminante "no lo se".

Demsiadas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza sin dejarme concentrar de una vez en alguna sola, el sueño, ese disparate que todas las noches me acompañaba con el mismo destino pero como tal me daba más datos que el anterior obligándome a querer saber más y dormir pero a la vez el temor de presenciar la muerte una y otra vez convertían en un profundo insomnio mis últimas veladas, otro punto era la tan inesperada visita a la que tanto se aludía mi compañera, además de encontrarse con un amor no correspondido se nos solicitaba mas temprano de lo normal, un caso muy extraño ya que se nos mantenía lo más alejadas posible de las visitas que anteriormente pisaban la mansión.

Salí de la habitación mientras recogía mi cabello en una coleta, era tan largo e incómodo llevarlo suelto que optaba por peinarlo de tal manera que al hacer el trabajo no me estorbara, mis ojos se cerraban mientras un enorme bostezo inundaba mi rostro sin percatarme de que un pesado cuerpo estaba frente a mi y al torpe paso desmañanado y flojo que constantemente daba obligó a mi cuerpo a chocar la contra su ancha espalda.

-Disculpe...- apenada me incliné repetidas veces para dar por sentada mis sinceras disculpas.

-No se preocupe.- una voz grave me respondía, era extraño puesto que jamás había escuchado tal voz.

Al abrir mis ojos no evite golpear mi frente con una mano...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Un poco breve lo se, pero me había costado trabajo escribír historias de más de mil palabras, mas que nada por que los escritos de esta historia tenían capitulos de 300 palabras, ampliarlo no me costó pero encontrarle un sentido a lo que estaba por escribír era algo distinto, espero traerles el segundo capítulo pronto así como todos los demás, hasta entonces nos leemos.

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga-Inuzuka Out!


End file.
